Anonymous Poet
by Alex311
Summary: This is a one-shot fluffy love story centering on Michonne and Rick meeting, but in a very unique and unexpected way. It is an AU story with no zombies, but lots of fluff.


**This is a one-shot fluffy love story centering on Michonne and Rick meeting, but in a very unique and unexpected way. It is an AU story with no zombies, but lots of fluff.**

 **I do not own anything TWD related, but if I did, guess what I would do?...Hmmmm….Oh yeah!**

 **_0_**

 _ **Anonymous Poet**_

Michonne's POV:

Here I go again…another day, another dollar. The same routine for so long I can't even remember when I started this; get up, shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, run out the door and then stop at my favorite coffee shop to get a caramel latte as I check the latest news on my iPhone and my email. OK, I also have to check my Tumblr and Facebook. I have to keep up with the latest in fashion and whatever my crazy friends are doing. I love my career, but I need a vacation. I need something in my life, perhaps a distraction of some sort…Hmmmm….I don't know. I can't remember when the last time I dated was. I can't even remember when the last time I dated someone sane was. Right now my life is my career and I should just be satisfied with that. Shouldn't I?

"Caramel Latte for a Mich…a Meeeechonnn..a…" Oh here we go again. That damn kid always has problems pronouncing my name. Where the hell is Gio? She knows how to say it! Let me just walk up and get it, with a smile.

"It's Michonne, and thank you." I give him a smile and take my drink. I turn and roll my eyes and sigh. I look to my right and I see two young lovers kissing as they look at whatever is on the screen on their computer. I bet its romantic pictures of their latest vacation. Lucky them…

I turn to leave and my arm brushes against the counter knocking a book to the floor. I go to retrieve it and when I pick it up. It's not a book, but a journal with so much handwriting in it. I know I should put it down, but I'm just too curious. I open it and begin to read.

" _You are beauty that never ceases to exist._

 _You are perfection that will never know a flaw_

 _Your walk is a path I will follow for all eternity_

 _Your smile can warm the coldest winters…"_

I close it…Oh my goodness. Who wrote this? And more importantly…for who? I check the first page and see that there isn't much about the author but a couple of initials, RG. Who could this be? I look around and I don't see anyone looking for a missing journal. I ask the young barista who can't pronounce names, but he doesn't know who it belongs to either. I look at my watch and know that I am going to be late for work. I make a quick decision and choose to take the journal with me. I put the journal in my large black purse, I try to rush out the door, but I accidently bump into some guy.

"I'm sorry… I guess I was in a rush… I forgot…"

"It's fine." I interrupt, because I have to go. "Just look where you are going next time." I say as I role my eyes and move pass him. I think he was wearing some kind of police uniform…and his eyes were a pretty blue, but I just have to get to work.

XXXXXXX

I am home after a long tiring day at work. I always wanted to help people. I remember watching my parents do so much for the community. I knew law was my calling, but being a lawyer can become very consuming and draining at so many levels. Let me just turn on some slow music, get a glass of wine and curl up on my couch and relax. I look at my purse on the coffee table and I see that journal sticking out from the top. I was so busy all day that I completely forgot about it. Reading has always relaxed me, why not? Let me see if there are more interesting things in this mysterious book.

"You come and you go

You fly and you flow

Your light is divine

You live in my mind

I want to touch and taste

But we live in such haste

From a distance I admire

The true purpose of my desire

But someday, you will know

That you govern my heart, mind and soul"

Oh my goodness! Who is this person and does he have a number? I continue to read page after page. The words he uses are so powerful and sincere. Whoever he wrote this for or inspired him must be a very special person. I would love to be her for just one day, but at least for today… I am. As I continue to read, in my imagination I will be his inspiration…his muse. At least for today.

XXXXXXXX

 _Some days had passed…_

I guess you can call me obsessed. Well my friends did. Maggie and Andrea would ask me to go out with them and catch a movie, go to dinner or dancing and when I did they would claim all I did was talk about my anonymous poet. OK, I did, I couldn't help it. I took that journal with me, everywhere. I would read on my breaks from work, read when I relaxed at home, I would read at night before falling asleep. There are one hundred pages in the journal. It is a simple 4x5 size book with a brown leather cover. I read every single poem, but I wasn't done. I loved the words, the passion, the sincerity and longing in in everything he wrote that I had to read them all over again and I did and continue to do.

I feel like…I'm…I'm in love with this person who I never met. I never saw. Hell, he might not even be a man. I'm just assuming that he is. When he says, " _Your presence takes my air and I would gladly beg you to retrieve my life because you are its possessor_." I melt and just wonder. He must be a very passionate man. Is he tall or short? Is he young or old? Is he fit or…not? What race? Who is this mystery writer? Will I ever know? What is he like in bed? If he is as passionate as his words…damn!

XXXXXXX

Another day, but for some reason I feel so sad. I'm not my usual self today. I look over at my night stand and see that damn journal. Although it is something so small, it holds so much power. I just want to know who wrote those beautiful words and for who? If I could only return it to its rightful owner so he can share it with his true love. I bet whoever he wrote this for would love to read these words and know how he feels about her. I know that if I was her, I would want to know. As much as I hate to part from it…I must. I will take it back…Yes; I will return it and hope it finds its way back to its rightful owner.

I go to the coffee shop. I'm about to enter and in front of me is someone holding the door.

"Thank you." I say and nod.

"Ya'll welcome. Nice mornin' ain't it?" Asks the man with a thick southern drawl. He is also the guy that accidently bumped into me a few weeks ago when I found the journal.

I just nod again. I don't have much time for small talk. He is in next of me and looks to his side, towards me. I can see him staring through my peripheral vision.

"Can I help you?" I ask. I can see him get a little nervous. I didn't mean to be brusque, but I have to do something today that I actually don't want to. I'm just not in a very good mood.

"I'm…sorry…Ma'am. Ya'll like to go ahead. I know ya'll always in a rush. So it's fine." He says.

Well he is right. I'm always in a rush. I nod and thank him and order first. I kind of feel bad for being so rough earlier. He looks over at me, so I give him a smile and he reciprocates with one. A nice one…a really nice one, but I must redirect myself and prepare for the inevitable. I must part ways with the journal written by my anonymous poet.

"Mich…Meeechee…Mich…"

"Oh just give it to me!" I grab my caramel latte from the barista. I roll my eyes and take a deep breath. I focus and then I walk over to the counter where I found the book some weeks ago. I slowly take out the journal. I take another deep breath. Slowly place it on the counter, place my hand gently on it.

"I hope he comes back for you." I turn to leave.

"Did ya like it?" I stop when I heard his voice. It was the guy that just let me order first and bumped into me the day I found the journal. I turn towards him.

"What?...Me?..." I am confused. Why is he asking me that?

"Yeah…you…did ya like it?" He asks once again and takes a few steps towards my direction.

"I did, actually. Why do you know the author? There were only two letters, RG."

"RG stands for Rick Grimes…that's me." He says and I open my eyes wide in shock.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't know…I" I stammer not knowing what to say.

"It's OK." He says as he smiles and takes a few more steps.

"Well…Um, here's your journal." I say as I grab it to hand it to him. "She is one lucky lady…Whoever you wrote those poems for."

He smiles, looks down and then away. He nods and then looks up at me and stares right into my eyes. Wow! He has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen and the most handsome smile.

"I wrote it for you. I wrote it about you." He says and I don't know what to say. I slowly sit down and he takes a seat next to me. "I guess I was…maybe too scared to give it to ya, but I guess fate had other plans. I thought I had lost it, but instead, ya found it. You're so beautiful…If you don't mind me sayin'?"

"No, I don't continue." I insist.

"I couldn't say it to ya… so I wrote it for ya" Rick continues. "Everythin' is one hundred percent the truth of how you make me feel every time I see ya here."

I look at my watch and then at him.

"I get it…ya gotta leave." He says as he looks away disappointed and ready to get up.

"No…not today. I didn't look at my watch because I need to leave." He stops and looks at me. "I looked at my watch because I needed to stop wasting time. Why don't we sit here for a while and talk?

"I'd like that Michonne." Rick says with a huge grin.

"So, you can pronounce my name."

"I sure can. Besides, it is as beautiful and unique as you are."

"Would you like to know my last name?" I ask, but then I see him lift an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Sure…But I think I already know it. Isn't it Grimes?...Well, one day it will be." Rick answers.

 **_0_**

 **Whoa Rick! Aren't you confident? LOL**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
